Host Club Mashup
by One with the Purple Eyes
Summary: Collection of one-shots for every host club pairing imaginable. Characters will include Haruhi, Nekozawa, Tamaki, Kyouya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, and Hunny. Sorry, no Renge.
1. Let's Eat Cake! KyouyaxHunny

**Character Mash-Up Challenge: Couples**

**This is for a contest that I made. You choose a series, then write a list of the main characters. Then pair them together in every possible combination.**

**Urgh…why did I choose Ouran? 34 One-shots… Oh, well, at least it'll be a fun challenge. I'll definitely be exploring different techniques and style. So much fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

LET'S EAT CAKE

Kyouya x Hunny

He was the smallest boy in his year. Four feet nine inches to be exact. And a senior in high school. I don't know when I first took up an interest in him. He was older then me, and the only thing I could gain from his acquaintance would be a connection to a strong martial arts master. He was at the top. Despite his small petite frame and innocent child like face, he was the most dangerous weapon in all Japan. I don't know if that's what had me interested. Normally, I am able to understand all that goes on around me. I do everything for gain. If there is no gain, it is not worth it. But what could I truly gain from that small cake loving senior? Perhaps I sensed some similarity to myself deep within. Or perhaps I…no, never mind…that cannot be so. I would have known if it was.

Anyway, as fate would have it, on this day of September the Second, the precious blonde loli-shota came up to me begging for cake.

"Kyo-chan, please!" said the boy in a whiney voice. I looked down at his sad begging face. I couldn't help but smile. The smaller boy's eyes filled with fear. He had read my smile as a smirk.

"Go beg elsewhere. I'm sure Tamaki has a secret store of it, though I cannot reveal to you its location. But go ask him. He may be alacritous in giving you some."

"Alacri-what?" asked the boy. He tilted his head sideways in confusion as he clutched his pink stuffed bunny to his chest. I buried my head in my notebook hiding the flush that was creeping across my face. Why did only he make me feel like this?

The little boy gave up, shrugged, and skipped excitedly to Tamaki, begging for cake once more.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Hunny as everyone called him, had somehow become my current obsession. No matter what my eyes seemed to wonder towards him. Even as I worked on some of the most fascinating reports, I found my eyes kept being drawn by his presence, like a magnet. I found myself glancing up quite a lot.

Suddenly a large shadow fell across the floor in front of me. I pushed my glasses further up and looked back down at my work. I didn't want Takashi Morinozuka, Mori, to know how I felt about his cousin.

Mori was Hunny's shadow, his guard. I knew I would have much difficulty reaching Haninozuka without Mori's knowledge of it. I sighed my mind deep in thought. I needed to clarify these feelings. I didn't understand them, and the only way I could possibly begin to fathom them was to spend more time with Haninozuka. I needed a plan to separate the two, to isolate Hunny from his protector.

Normally, a plan such as this would be simple. Simply organize a host club event and set up different partners, placing Mori as far away as possible and Hunny directly by my side. The problem with that, however, was that the hosts' female circus, or fan girls, would be watching us the entire time. I found myself thinking 'what would Tamaki do?'. A stupid thought, I know, but it did manage to spark just the idea I needed. I quickly flipped to a new sheet of paper in my notebook and began jotting down the stream of ideas that were currently flowing through my brain.

…

I couldn't sleep that night. Insomnia crept over me as I thought of nothing but Hunny. His cute bunny, his innocent face and large eyes, everything about him swam through my mind. I was trying to put my finger on the thing that drew me to him. However, it was useless. No matter how hard I contemplated it, I got nowhere. Why did I have such an interest in Haninozuka? Why did my face grow hot and my palms sweaty every time I was around him? Questions that I could not answer. This was something very new for me. But it made me want to find the answers all the more. I wanted my mind to be at ease. Tomorrow I would try to find out exactly what it is was Haninozuka possessed.

…

"You're my only hope," I said to Haruhi as we got ready in the small storage room. "Thank you so much again, Haruhi, for agreeing to help me," I said giving her my best grin.

Haruhi looked at me disbelieving. "Well, you said you would cut my debt in half if I helped and I knew if I said no you'd just find some way to increase it." She sighed. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course it is," I said holding out the stuffed replica of Hunny's bunny. "It's all about timing. It should be a piece of cake."

Haruhi still didn't seem too confident. Slowly she pulled on the blonde wig and started walking with me.

"But won't Mori notice I'm not Hunny?"

I smirked as I caught sight of Mori and Hunny walking out of their classroom. "Oh, you won't have to worry about that." Mori suddenly crashed into a pole and rubbed at his head. Haruhi looked at me questioningly with the unspoken words _what did you do_.

I laughed and whispered quickly in her ear, "Mori's blind as a bat without his contacts. You'll be fine." Then I pushed Haruhi towards Mori and quickly abducted Hunny. A simple glare at Hunny was all it took to keep him silent. Then I carried him away to safety.

I set Hunny down in an empty classroom and locked the doors so we could not be disturbed. Hunny looked terrified. I strode across the room back towards him and sat down opposite him. "Don't worry, Hunny," I said. "I just want to talk." I paused. "Without Mori around."

Hunny clutched his bunny tight across his chest. No words came from his mouth. I reached my hand toward him fascinated and traced the curve of his lips. He went bright red.

"What'd you do to Mori?" he said at last defiantly.

"Ah, I only temporarily borrowed his contacts…without his permission. Of course, I did replace them with some non-prescription ones found in the same bottle. He probably thinks he's starting to get sick. Maybe he and Haruhi will go to the infirmary." I shrugged. It wasn't important.

"Why didn't you just ask to talk to me? Why'd you come up with this weird Tamaki-like plan?" asked Hunny still staring at me as if I was going to kill him soon.

"Well, I don't want Mori to know of this conversation. It's our little secret, okay?"

Hunny shivered. I was starting to get a bit agitated. Why wasn't Hunny relaxing at all? Did he really feel this helpless without Mori?

"So, you like cake?" After the words had left my mouth, I was shocked I had even said them. "No, I mean, that's obvious. And I know you like martial arts….and cute stuff…and you're cute and…"

Hunny's look of fear suddenly turned to utter confusion. "Kyouya, are you okay?" asked Hunny. He held out a hand and touched my forehead. As soon as his skin contacted mine, I felt my whole face burn with red fire. Hunny's eyes widened. "Kyouya, you're burning up. You should go to the nurse. You shouldn't be at school." Hunny stood up and grabbed my hand, then proceeded to try to pull me towards the door.

"I'm not sick," I said. There was silence. Hunny didn't turn around to face me. "It's you," I continued. "You make me burn up, you make me sweat, you make me smile, and sigh and wonder…" My voice trailed off. My emotions were carrying me away. Emotions I didn't know I had before.

"Let's go eat some cake," said Hunny still not turning around. "We should get to know each other better. You may know a lot about me, but I don't know very much about you. But I do admit, you spark an interest in me too." Hunny turned around beaming. His face was as red as mine, and I could see he was sweating. "It's okay, Kyouya. I know how you feel. I like you too."

I sat there frozen. Like. Hunny had said he liked me. Was that was I was feeling then? Was that this rush of joy, of nervousness, of intrigue. I smiled, relieved. "Hunny," I said, "let's eat cake."


	2. A True Lover, NekozawaxMori

**A TRUE LOVER**

**Nekozawa x Mori**

**There once was a prince called Nekozawa**

**Blonde hair, blue eyes**

**Yet always hidden in disguise**

**There once was a prince called Mori**

**Dark hair, dark eyes**

**All emotions were a guise**

**Nekozawa was cursed to fear light**

**Black wig, black cloak**

**In darkness he did soak**

**Mori showed permanent countenance**

**Eternal mask, no smile**

**Been like that for quite a while**

**But the two had much hidden inside**

**Home economics, fairytale books**

**They couldn't be simply judged by looks**

**Every princess saw and turned away**

**No attraction, no interest**

**The two princes they did detest**

**The two princes fell into sadness**

**Mori sewed, Nekozawa prayed**

**Anything to give them hope not to fade**

**But they both longed**

**Shiny prince, Any person**

**But sitting alone they only started to worsen**

**If only they could meet the one of their dreams**

**Pretty bride, Interested Bride**

**Some to hold by their side**

**But none were interested**

**Both alone, both wanting**

**Other princes just kept taunting**

**The two became depressed**

**Sans hope, sans happiness**

**They were quite a mess**

**But a stroke of good luck came**

**One ball, one meeting**

**Two people not retreating**

"**Hello, I am Prince Nekozawa."**

"**I'm Mori", "Prince Mori"**

**And that was only the beginning to their story**

**The two met frequently**

**Happy walks, pleasant talks**

**They slowly came out of their box**

**They'd met their special someone**

**They loved, they shared**

**They had someone who cared**

**Feelings were shown more openly**

**Mori smiled, Nekozawa blushed**

**They felt a rush every time they touched**

**They were deeply in love**

**Engagement ring, Wedding invitations**

**However there were several complications**

**The land had never heard of such a thing**

**Two princes, In love**

**They shouted angrily at the tower above**

**The two princes looked down at the crowd**

**Feeling rejected, feeling bent**

**So what if they were that different**

**They felt love and passion**

**They loved, That's All**

**Caring not if people squalled**

**They would live happily ever after**

**They knew, They knew**

**So together to another country they flew**

**Now living together in a small community of sorcerers**

**Prince One, Prince Two**

**So happy that together they flew**

"**I am one wing," said One.**

"**The Other", said Mori**

"**This is the best part of our story."**

**Nekozawa smiled**

**Sans wig, sans cloak**

**They had successfully eloped**

**Mori smiled**

**Much emotion, Easily shown**

**He was so happy he wasn't alone**

**And so the two princes ruled**

**Their Hearts, Each Other**

**For they had finally found a true lover.**


End file.
